Jamir
by Adrideo
Summary: [Fic cadeau pour Chai Chan] Lorsque Jamir est le théâtre du retour d'Hadès de deux chevaliers aux caractères opposés, les étincelles sont nombreuses... et dévastatrices!yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Note: Bon... voici donc une nouvelle fic vraiment passagère, qui ne durera pas longtemps. C'est un petit cadeau en remerciement à Chai-Chan, qui a posté la centième review pour Aries. Je sais, je n'avais rien indiqué au départ, mais en fait au début je n'avais pas du tout eu l'intention de faire de fic cadeau

La fic est centrée sur Masque de Mort et Mû, elle est yaoi, tout cela sur la demande de Chai-Chan bien sûr. J'espère que ça vous plaira et à bientôt!

Chapitre 1: Retour glacial

- Quelle bonne blague… enfoirés de Dieux à la con de merde, putain de Déesses de…

- Ne jure pas dans mon domaine, Masque de Mort.

- La ferme, truc à corne !

Mû soupira. Décidemment, guerre ou pas, le Cancer resterait à jamais le même. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser. Le retour sur Terre ne s'était pas effectué en douceur…

Voilà près d'une heure qu'il s'était éveillé, ici, dans la neige de Jamir. Il faisait froid, il avait très mal à son bras gauche et ne sentait plus son épaule. Pendant une heure, il n'avait rien dit, accueillant sans se plaindre la neige sur son corps. Ainsi, il avait eu le temps de repasser toutes les scènes d'horreur decette dernière guerre.

Etaient-ils vivants? Ses compagnons... tombés avec lui pour défendre Athéna et la Terre... où étaient-ils? Revenus sur Terre, eux aussi, par on ne sait quel miracle? Mûavait ressentiune douleur au coeur qui n'avait rien avoir avec son atterissage un peu rude. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles... il serait difficile pour Mû d'apprendre qu'il était le seul revenu.

Et Athéna... celle pour qui tous s'étaient sacrifiés... leurs combats auront-ils été vains? Mû n'arrivait plus à ressentir sa cosmo-énergie qui, même à distance, l'enveloppait habituellement d'une douceur infinie. Le Bélier sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues en se rendant compte du vide créé par la disparition du cosmos de sa Déesse. Mais il se reprit: il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de se laisser aller.

Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, de parler. Il ne pouvait que respirer, et encore… difficilement… il devait avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées. Mû se redressa légèrement pour tenter de regarder autour de lui, mais une douleur terrible le cloua de nouveau dans la neige. Peut-être ses côtes fêlées étaient-elles plus nombreuses, finalement.

Peu de temps après, il avait entendu une voix bien connue et pas vraiment appréciée, non loin de lui. Masque de Mort. Lui aussi avait atterri ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti sa présence dès le début ? C'est alors que Mû avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus aucun cosmos, pas plus que le Cancer. Donc… la première chose à faire était de rejoindre son domaine, le plus vite possible, pour ne pas geler ici dans la neige. Car sans cosmos, il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

- Masque de Mort ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que nous rejoignions mon domaine ou nous allons mourir de froid.

- Ouais, on a plus de cosmos.

- Tu arrives à bouger ?

- Si ramper peut suffire, ouais, je peux bouger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est dans le même plat.

- Il est où ton domaine à la con ?

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus jurer !

- Oh la ferme ! On verra ça après ! Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est de sauver notre peau !

Mû serra les poings pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur le Cancer. Il était toujours d'un naturel calme et serein, mais Masque de Mort avait un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était d'ailleurs le seul capable d'un tel exploit.

- Il faut aller vers l'ouest… soupira Mû en se retournant difficilement sur le ventre.

Le contact de la neige sur certaines blessures à vif le fit de nouveau grimacer. Il était en mauvais état, et le Cancer ne devait pas être mieux… Mû soupira à l'idée de la quantité de soin qu'il allait devoir administrer, sans parler des armures. D'ailleurs, où étaient-elles ? Restées en Enfer ? Se serait une catastrophe ! Il avait tant de mal à créer des armures...

Mû secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à ça maintenant. Il devait se concentrer. L'Atlante tourna la tête sur la gauche pour tenter de voir Masque de Mort, mais celui-ci était caché par une butte de neige. Bon, au moins ils avaient le contact audio. Mû avança les mains et agrippa une touffe d'herbe rare devant lui, à demi cachée par la neige. Ainsi, il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, haletant, et fixa la neige sous lui. Quelques mèches de cheveux mauves lui tombèrent devant les yeux et sur la neige. La douleur qui l'assaillait était difficilement supportable… Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à ce qu'il avait subi pendant la guerre. Il entendit soudainement un rire connu.

- Tu vas avoir du boulot !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Masque de Mort ?

- Tu verras…

Mû leva les yeux au ciel, c'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Ne se posant plus de questions, il se contenta d'avancer. Encore et toujours avancer, c'était un éternel combat. Mû sentait de moins en moins la neige qui glissait sous lui, le froid qui l'entourait l'endormait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas bon signe… Il ne fallait pas s'endormir dans la montagne... et il ne pouvait même pas se téléporter ! Bientôt, le contact froid de la neigesur son visage lui apprit qu'il était retombé sur le ventre. Il ne devait pas... s'endormir...

* * *

_Un peu plus tard_

- Oh, réveille-toi, andouille ! Quel crétin lui alors…

Mûporta une main à sa tête en entendant la voix railleuse. Décidemment… deux réveils avec cette voix à supporter, ce n'était pas très bon pour son équilibre mental. Mû se redressa soudainement en sentant une chaleur inhabituelle sous lui. Il était dans un lit ! Mais… pour autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il était dans la neige…

- Je t'ai ramené… t'as jamais songé à faire un régime ?

Mû se tourna vers la voix et découvrit Masque de Mort, adossé à un mur non loin de lui. Ils étaient dans Jamir.

- Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? soupira Mû en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son lit. Je ne t'ai rien fait, que je sache.

Masque de Mort eut un sourire ironique et il répondit :

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu m'as seulement envoyé en Enfer alors que je voulais sauver Athéna.

- Je défendais mon temple ! répliqua Mû.

- T'avais une drôle de manière de le faire ! A croire que t'aimais nous faire souffrir, vu le temps que t'as mis à nous tuer, Aphrodite et moi !

- Je ne savais pas si c'était la vérité, j'avais du mal à croire que vous soyez du côté d'Hadès !

- Et pourquoi t'as pas tué Saga, Camus et Shura, après nous ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! J'étais fatigué, ils étaient trois et…

Mû s'interrompit en voyant le sourire moqueur du Cancer. Il marchait dans son jeu, et ça le fatiguait…Son corps était en aussi mauvais état que son mental apparemment.Le Bélier baissa un instant la tête en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il les rouvrit pour pouvoir examiner Masque de Mort.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Arrête d'être agressif comme ça, je veux juste savoir à quel point tu es blessé pour pouvoir te soigner.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna Masque de Mort en se levant, une main crispée sur son ventre teinté de sang.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ? demanda calmement Mû en le voyant chercher une sortie. Il n'y a ni porte ni escaliers, dans Jamir.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment crois-tu que je suis entré, pour t'amener là ? répliqua Masque de Mort avec un sourire.

Saisi d'un doute, Mû s'extirpa difficilement de son lit et alla dans la pièce voisine. Un trou béant perçait le mur de la demeure. Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, Mû retourna près de Masque de Mort.

- Ma demeure est déjà bien assez abîmée comme ça… marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai pas eu le choix, répliqua le Cancer en haussant les épaules.

- Arrête un peu… lâcha Mû d'un ton las. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, tu n'as pas de cosmos.

- Gagné, admit Masque de Mort avec un sourire. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Je pense que ce doit être les spectres d'Hadès, venus te chercher.

Mû hocha la tête et désigna du menton un autre lit.

- Je vais t'examiner, couche-toi là-bas.

- Sûrement pas.

Le Cancer dépassa Mû difficilement, du sang commençant à tâcher ses mains sur son ventre et il sortit par le trou, dans le froid.

- Tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin, remarqua Mû en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Je suis chevalier, quand même.

- Oui… Mais pour sortir de Jamir, tu dois passer devant le cimetière des armures… et sans ton cosmos, ça risque d'être délicat. Surtout si tu es blessé.

- Mais… ça veut dire que…

- Oui, exactement. Tu es coincé là. Avec moi, ajouta Mû avec un sourire en voyant le regard du Cancer.

Le Bélier pensait que son compagnon se mettrait en colère, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... mais non. Sûrement était-il trop fatigué pour ça, toujours est-il qu'il soupira, observa un instant la neige, dehors, et alla s'asseoir sans broncher sur le lit indiqué par Mû tout à l'heure. Si l'Atlante en fut surpris, il ne montra rien et s'approcha sans commenter de Masque de Mort.

- J'ai plusieurs questions… commença Mû.

Il souleva délicatement le T-shirt trempé de sang et examina gravement la blessure au ventre de Masque de Mort.

- Quoi ? grogna celui-ci en serrant les dents.

- Allonge-toi, ça sera plus facile... Merci. Pourquoi as-tu prétendu que c'était toi qui avais fait le trou dans le mur ? poursuivit Mû.

Il attrapa près de lui un tissu imbibé d'eau et le passa doucement autour de la plaie pour enlever le sang. Comme celui-ci continuait à couler, c'était une entreprise délicate.

- Je sais pas… peut-être pour que tu quittes ce masque de calme qui me fait chier.

- Ce n'est pas un masque, je suis comme ça.

- Ouais, tu parles. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre pendant la bataille conte Hadès, t'es loin d'être un ange.

- Hé, tout le monde possède plusieurs facettes dans sa personnalité, protesta Mû. Toi, tu as beau te faire passer pour un tueur, tu m'as ramené ici lorsque j'étais inconscient. Tu aurais pu tenter de partir tout de suite. Attention, ça va faire mal.

Masque de Mort laissa son regard s'évader sur le côté lorsque son compagnon désinfecta la plaie. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que Mû bandait la blessure. Il devait avoir l'habitude… Comparés aux infirmiers du Sanctuaire et à son maître, les soins que prodiguaient Mû étaient quasiment indolores.

- Voilà, il faudra le changer toutes les deux heures, annonça Mû. Fais voir ton dos.

- Mon dos ?

- Oui, tu es blessé au dos, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Mais c'est pas grave, ça saigne pas…

Le regard mauve sévère braqué sur lui le fit soupirer, et Masque de Mort se retourna sur le lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Cancer se retourna brusquement, ignorant la douleur qui faillit lui couper le souffle, et il regarda d'un air ahuri le chevalier du Bélier qui, un ciseau à la main, coupait son T-shirt. Mû lui renvoya calmement son regard et répondit :

- Tu ne pourras pas l'enlever, même avec mon aide. Je crois que tu as le bras cassé, non ?

Masque de Mort ne répondit rien, il savait depuis toujours que Mû était un bon observateur. Peu après, il sentit le Bélier qui commençait à lui étaler une crème qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le dos.

- Tu as de sacrées contusions… murmura Mû. J'espère que ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Je voulais savoir, aussi, pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'aurais du boulot, tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai vu des armures, dans la neige, répondit nonchalamment Masque de Mort. Des morceaux d'armures. Ils sont en mauvais état, je crois que ça sera difficile pour toi de les… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Cancer se retourna une fois de plus en sentant le contact des mains sur sa peau s'arrêter. C'était bête à dire, mais ça lui manquait. Mû était si délicat dans ses manières que le soin se transformait en un massage agréable. Mais le Bélier se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le trou du domaine, le visage crispé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es blessé toi aussi, vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici, déclara Masque de Mort en le suivant.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répliqua Mû, les dents serrées. Si on laisse les armures trop longtemps dehors, elles seront recouvertes par la neige qui tombe et je ne pourrais plus les retrouver ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, espèce d'idiot !

Mû sentit soudainement un étau ferme sur son bras qui le ramena à l'intérieur de son palais. Le Bélier se dégagea brusquement de Masque de Mort, ravivant ainsi une douleur dans sa jambe droite. L'Atlante ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier et s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui, afin de ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, Mû rouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le côté pour tenter d'atteindre tout de même la sortie.

Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Masque de Mort l'avait bloqué en posant son bras valide contre le mur à côté de sa tête. Son regard bleu avait une lueur furieuse et Mû se cramponna au mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Masque de Mort se rapprocha encore et se pencha dans le cou de Mû, jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer dans les cheveux mauves d'un voix grondante de colère.

- J'apprécie pas d'être traité d'idiot alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et tes armures attendront, parce que si t'y vas maintenant, tu vas encore t'évanouir dans la neige et j'ai pas envie de te ramener encore. T'as compris ?

Mû sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, comme lorsqu'il avait du défendre son temple et endosser une personnalité plus violente. Son regard mauve passa au bleu, et il appuya sa main droite sur le ventre de Masque de Mort pour le faire reculer. Le Cancer grimaça et fit quelques pas en arrière, le regard néanmoins toujours fixé sur Mû. La tension entre les deux hommes augmenta, et tous deux adoptèrent presque instinctivement une position d'attaque.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, murmura Mû en plissant les yeux. Je peux être aussi pourri que toi si je le veux. Laisse-moi passer, je dois récupérer ces armures !

Masque de Mort resta silencieux puis finit par serelâcher, signe de consentement.Mû soupira, se détendit à son tour et passa devant lui sans rien dire. Le Bélier, une fois dehors, inspira à fond pour se calmer. Qu'il était difficile de cohabiter avec Masque de Mort ! Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher ! Ses yeux revinrent au mauve tandis que son esprit se calmait, et il fouilla les alentours d'un regard attentif.

Bientôt, il trouva les premières pièces signalées par Masque de Mort. Il avait eu chaud, encore quelques instants et tout aurait été recouvert. Mû reconnut entre ses mains un morceau de l'armure d'Aldébaran, et son cœur se serra. Il ne savait rien de ses compagnons… Etaient-ils encore en vie ? Et Kiki ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Jamir ? Peut-être… peut-être que les spectres l'avaient tué !

Mais le Bélier se força encore une fois à reprendre le contrôle. S'ils l'avaient tué, ils n'auraient sûrement pas emmené son corps dans un autre endroit, ça n'avait aucun sens. Donc il l'aurait sûrement retrouvé ici. Kiki devait être aux Cinq Pics, et il n'était pas encore là car il ne pouvait pas ressentir les cosmos des deux chevaliers d'or.

L'esprit de nouveau serein, Mû put se consacrer à la récupération des morceaux d'armures. Il y avait essentiellement celles des chevaliers d'or, il avait même pu récupérer Excalibur. Mais il manquait encore certaines parties… Il allait avoir du travail. Son regard le releva alors, et il eut un sourire en contemplant les montagnes et la neige qui avaient bercé son enfance. Ce paysage et cette serénité lui avaient manqué. Beaucoup manqué.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, au palais_

Masque de Mort secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il ramena contre lui son bras cassé et s'éloigna dans le domaine de Mû, juste pour calmer ses nerfs. Le Bélier avait le don de le mettre en colère… néanmoins, Masque de Mortaimait le provoquer. Juste pour le voir s'énerver. Le masque lisse d'indifférence qu'il affichait en temps normal l'énervait au plus haut point. Masque de Mort s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit une arche, dans le mur entre les lits. Ce n'était pas un trou, cette arche-là était là depuis longtemps, il le devinait aux runes étranges inscrites sur le contour.

Intrigué, le Cancer s'approcha et passa la tête sous l'arcade, scrutant l'obscurité profonde qui masquait les lieux. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués, Masque de Mort resta stupéfait. Une immense bibliothèque respirant l'ancienneté se dressait devant lui.

- Ca alors…

Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver un tel endroit ici. Le Cancer, serrant toujours son bras cassé contre lui, s'avança prudemment entre les rayons poussiéreux. Les étagères étaient sculptées avec soin dans du bois épais et solide. Les livres, tous reliés à la main, portaient d'étranges symboles. Sous ses pas, un carrelage posé à la main lui renvoyait difficilement son image. Masque de Mort leva une main se saisit de l'un des livres.

Après avoir soufflé sur la couverture pour la débarrasser de sa poussière, il ouvrit le livre et grogna en découvrant d'autres étranges runes.

- C'est quoi ce charabia…

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la lecture, murmura une voix douce à ses cotés.

Masque de Mort sursauta en découvrant le Bélier à côté de lui. Les bras chargés de morceaux d'armures, son regard était redevenu mauve. Le Cancer se surprit à y plonger son propre regard. La couleur surnaturelle était tellement pure… Mais il se reprit en voyant Mû détourner les yeux. Serait-il… gêné ?

- Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ?

- Bien sûr… répondit doucement Mû.

Il posa avec précaution les pièces des armures par terre, puis se redressa et effleura légèrement la page du livre que tenait Masque de Mort. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur le livre aussi, et fronça les sourcils devant la complexité des runes.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, annonça l'Atlante avec un sourire amusé. Cette page-là parle de mon domaine. Ilest très vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Masque de Mort surprit le regard étonné posé sur lui, et il se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes.

- Non non, rien, répondit précipitamment Mû. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait…

Masque de Mort se radoucit un peu. Après tout, c'était vrai… Mû n'avait fait que son devoir, il n'avait aucune raison d'être méchant avec lui… Enfin, ceci dit, il était agressif avec tout le monde. Mais… peut-être était-il temps de changer, maintenant, non ? Juste pour connaître ce sentiment que la plupart des chevaliers nommaient, lors de leurs combats…

Peut-être que faire quelques efforts pourrait lui faire oublier ce malencontreux accident avec lequel tout avait commencé... Mais Masque de Mort revint brusquement à la réalité en voyant Mû s'éloigner de lui et lui indiquer deux sièges anciens. Lorsqu'ils s'y assirent, la poussière que s'en dégagea les firent tousser et éternuer.

- Ma parole ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas fait le ménage, toi ?

- Bah… disons que j'ai passé très peu de temps ici, ces dernières années, répliqua Mû. Et ce n'est pas Kiki qui aurait fait le ménage…

- Bon, dès demain, tu sais ce qui nous attend, clôtura Masque de Mort d'un air résolu.

Cette fois encore, l'expression de Mû se figea et il le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Mais cette fois-ci, l'Atlante eut un sourire amusé.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire !

- Rien rien. Bon, pour le livre…commença Mû en se penchant sur le bouquin de façon à se que ses cheveux masquent son visage.

- Oh, je t'ai demandé ce qui te faisait rire !

Masque de Mort se leva brusquement de son siège et arracha le livre que Mû tenait. Comme il gardait toujours le visage baissé, le Cancer lui prit le menton et le força à relever la tête. En voyant le visage rieur de l'Atlante, le Cancer en fut autant énervé que... troublé... Masque de Mort se donna une gifle mentale et se concentra de nouveau sur son problème actuel.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ! s'écriale Cancerqui commençait vraiment à voir rouge.

- Aha… lâche-moi, ce n'était pas méchant… répliqua Mû sans cesser de rire. C'est juste que…

Il le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants, puis pouffa de rire de plus belle.

- Mais quoi !

Mû lui prit le poignet et l'obligea à le lâcher, un peu calmé.

- C'est juste que… je t'ai imaginé en train de faire le ménage avec un tablier, et c'était plutôt comique, annonça-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Donne-moi le livre s'il te plait.

Abasourdi, Masque de Mort lui tendit le livre et regagna son fauteuil sans rien dire. Ca alors… Il n'imaginait pas le Bélier rire ainsi… D'ailleurs, il était bien plussympathique que lorsqu'il était coincé, à son avis.

- Bon… en fait, commença Mû en se plongeant dans le livre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce livre raconte tout ce qu'il est possible de connaître sur l'ancienne demeure des Atlantes. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'endroit où nous sommes, il y a les lits pour les blessés, l'infirmerie, mon atelier où je répare les armures et cette bibliothèque.

Masque de Mort hocha la tête, calmé et de toute manière ne sachant que dire, et il se renversa en arrière pour écouter la voix paisible de Mû.

- Au premier étage se trouvent toutes les chambres, quand je dois garder des chevaliers un peu plus longtemps, ainsi que les chambres des habitants du palais. Au deuxième, il y a les salles de bains. Au troisième, il y a un grand salon, très accueillant, et un autre plus petit et intime. Au cinquième, il y a la cuisine et une salle à manger. Et au sixième, c'est la salle d'observation, pour les étoiles. C'est aussi là que je préfère redonner vie aux armures, j'ai l'impression que la constellation concernée veille sur moi et l'armure.

Mû poursuivit longtemps ses explications. Sa voix paisible et posée, sans brusques intonations, finit par endormir le chevalier du Cancer et lorsque Mû s'en rendit compte, il eut un sourire et referma le livre. Il le reposa à sa place et alla chercher le livre qu'il voulait pour les armures, marchant silencieusement dans les rangées pleines de poussière.

« C'est vrai… Un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal… »

L'Atlante s'arrêta devant les livres bruns qu'il affectionnait tant et leva le nez vers le plafond. Ne disposant pas de ses pouvoirs pour le moment, Mû eut beaucoup de chance que le livre se trouve à portée de main…

Lorsqu'il repassa devant le Cancer, celui-ci était toujours endormi. Mû hésita un instant, puis il décida de le laisser dormir ici, il ne faisait pas très froid dans la bibliothèque. L'Atlante observa longuement son compagnon. Il était bien plus beau lorsque son visage n'était pas renfrogné… S'il se montrait aussi agréable qu'à l'instant, leur cohabitation pouvait se passer agréablement.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2: Conflits

Réponses aux reviews:

Vyrses: Salut! Masque de Mort et Mû ensemble, j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma situation préférée! Mais j'aime bien, de temps en temps, et puis c'est un couple intéressant à mettre en scène. A bientôt et merci!

Misaoshi: En effet, elle sera yaoi selon la demande de Chai Chan. J'espère que je ne raterais pas, je ne suis pas très douée ce genre d'écrits. On verra, de toute manière, si c'est mal écrit, je compte sur toi pour me le dire! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Thealie: Merci beaucoup! Elle ne sera pas très longue, cette fic. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci et à bientôt!

Eagle Eclypse: Oui, c'est ça! J'ai eu du mal à la poursuivre, je n'avais pas d'idées... C'est vrai que Masque de Mort et Mû sont très différents. Ils sont intéressants pour ça! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! A plus tard et bonne lecture.

Pitchoune.Z: Nouvelle fic de moi... hélas elle ne sera pas très longue! Ca me frustre un peu, je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai plutôt tendance à bassiner les lecteurs avec mes fics à rallonge! Merci et à bientôt!

Kalea Chan: Masque de Mort est un perso super complexe, je trouve. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à écrire des fics lorsqu'il est le héros, j'ai du mal à le cerner. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

Fushicho: Merci pour ton enthousiasme! A bientôt et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Conflits

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mû ferma les yeux, agacé. Déjà que ce n'était pas facile pour lui... alors si Masque de Mort s'amusait à l'interrompre, il n'y arriverait jamais. L'Atlante posa le morceau d'armure qu'il était en train d'examiner et jeta un regard énervé au Cancer, derrière lui.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller faire un tour dehors, Masque de Mort? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Trop froid.

- Va donc te reposer, alors.

- Pas sommeil.

- Eh bien fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas m'embêter quand je travaille! s'écria Mû en se retournant brusquement.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gosse..." songea Mû, complètement démoralisé.

Au sourire amusé de son compagnon, Mû comprit qu'il avait encore marché dans son jeu. Il s'était énervé, juste pour la distraction du Cancer. Le Bélier était fatigué de cette vie commune. Déjà qu'il était très solitaire, si en plus il devait partager son quotidien avec le seul chevalier qui le faisait sortir de sa réserve habituelle...

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux jours qu'ils étaient ici. La plupart de leurs blessures s'étaient cicatrisées, et ce en partie grâce à Masque de Mort. Cela avait bien surpris le Bélier lorsque son compagnon l'avait soigné, certes un peu maladroitement, mais efficacement. Ils avaient survécu comme ils pouvaient, se nourrissant des maigres repas que leur fournissait l'infirmerie. Ce ne serait pas inépuisable, et il faudrait bientôt trouver un moyen d'atteindre les étages supérieurs du domaine s'ils voulaient vivre dans de meilleures conditions.

Par ailleurs, Mû n'avait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait, dans ce petit atelier pour les minces réparations, pour redonner vie et restaurer les armures qui lui avaient été rendues. Il aurait préféré travailler au sixième étage, sous la surveillance des étoiles. Leurs lueursprotectrices lui manquait parfois...

- Tu sais, Mû, je me demande si on pourrait pas casser tout ça... questionna soudainement Masque de Mort, songeur, tandis que Mû reprennait le morceau d'armure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Mû en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Masque de Mort s'était assis sur une de ses tables et regardait le plafond en souriant. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Ben oui... puisqu'il n'y a pas d'escaliers ici, on va faire autrement. Il suffirait de percer les plafonds pour pouvoir accéder aux autres étages...

- Mais tu es fou!

- Quoi! riposta le Cancer. Tu vois une autre solution, toi? Tu peux pas te téléporter, que je sache! On sait pas jusqu'à quand on sera coincés ici, alors autant faire un peu de travaux!

- Mais cette demeure est si vieille...

- Arrête un peu, dès que t'auras retrouvé tes pouvoirs, tu pourras tout remettre en état.

- Et si je ne les retrouve jamais?

- Et c'est moi le pessimiste... eh ben c'est pas grave, t'engageras des ourvriers et ils te feront le travail, eux.

Mû dévisagea un instant Masque de Mort, stupéfait. Mais en fait... ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était la manière de Masque de Mortde l'annoncer qui avait surpris Mû. Il était toujours si provoquant...Il leva le regard vers le plafond et estima à peu près l'endroit... voyons, ici... juste au dessus devait se trouver la chambre de Kiki, hors de question de faire un trou à cet endroit, donc.

Le Bélier reposa l'armure et plissa les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il voit exactement où se situaient les pièces... C'est bon, il tenait l'endroit parfait! Mû se tourna vers Masque de Mort qui l'avait observé sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres, et annonça:

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'il faut commencer.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard_

Masque de Mort souffla et essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait mais... ses pouvoirs de chevalier d'or lui manquaient vraiment. Mû et lui, quelques heures plus tôt, avaient récupéré tous les outils les plus lourds de son atelier et cela faisait pas mal de temps que tous les deux frappaient le plafond avec les marteaux en se relayant . Et sans grands résultats. Et encore... Heureusement que la pierre des murs était fragilisée par l'âgeet guère résistante.

Masque de Mort jeta un coup d'oeil septique aux tables empilées sous ses pieds. Le plafond de Jamir était haut... Et ce bois qui craquait sous lui ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Mais alors qu'il continuait inlassablement à frapper le plafond de toutes ses forces, un peu de poussière lui coula dans le cou et il regarda machinalement en l'air. Le Cancer eut un sourire satisfait: la pierre cédait. Il était temps! Emporté par un élan d'entousiasthme, le chevalier donna un coup bien plus puissant et incalculé avec le marteau, et sous lui l'empilement vascilla. Masque de Mort baissa le regard et poussa un juron sonore lorsque les tables s'écroulèrent, et lui avec.

- Et merde!

Heureusement grâce à son entraînement, Masque de Mort parvint à retrouver son équilibre pendant la chute et il retomba accroupi sur le côté, sain et sauf.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es blessé?

Tout se passa très lentement dans l'esprit du Cancer. Il vit le Bélier accourir au son de chute... Juste au-dessus de la tête de l'Atlante, un gros bloc de pierre se dégagea à cause de son coup donné précdemment. Et Mû n'avait rien vu, bien sûr. Les jambes de Masque de Mort se détendirent brusquement et il se jeta sur Mû sans vraiment réfléchir, et quelques secondes plus tard il entendit derrière lui le bruit du bloc qui s'abattait au sol. Bon, ce qui était rassurant, c'est que les plafonds finissaient par céder. Le boulot n'était donc pas impossible. Ensuite, il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes, et c'était une bonne chose. Son entraînement de chevalier subsistait, donc.

- Masque de Mort...

Le Cancer sortit alors de ses pensées et réalisa avec amusement qu'il avait coincé le Bélier sous lui, utilisant sans s'en rendre compte son propre corps comme un bouclier. Il avait eu le réflexe d'appuyer une main de chaque côté de la tête de Mû, et les yeux mauves l'observaient en ce moment avec un certain étonnement. En effet, leur position était plus qu'évocatrice... mais étrangement, ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça le Cancer, qui resta dans la même position.

- C'est bon, t'as rien? questionna Masque de Mort en laissant glisser son regard sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Non... mais tu m'écrases.

Masque de Mort eut un sourire mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il reporta son poids sur une main et de l'autre attrapa une mèche violette qui serpentait sur le sol. Il la tirailla doucement sans quitter les yeux mauves du regard.

- T'as une drôle de manière de me remercier, murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Arrête, va-t-en de là, tu m'écrases vraiment. Et puis d'autres blocs pourraient tomber.

Masque de Mort ne put que s'incliner devant ce raisonnement logique et il se redressa bientôt tandis que Mû faisait de même. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou le Bélier avait rougi, pendant leur petite discussion? Bah, impossible, il n'avait jamais vu Mû rougir. L'Atlante s'épousseta et leva le nez vers le plafond. Il eut un sourire et annonça:

- C'est bien parti... continuons et nous aurons accès aux chambres!

Masque de Mort hocha la tête et reprit son marteau. Une heure plus tard, un trou béant avait été pratiqué, et les deux chevaliers se regardaient d'un air perplexe.

- On en va pas empiler des tables à chaques fois qu'on voudra monter? demanda Masque de Mort en se grattant la tête.

Mû ne répondit rien et, après quelques secondes de silence, il soupira et reprit:

- Bon, on n'a pas le choix pour le moment. On est tous les deux trop blessés pour faire un trop grand effort physique. Mais par la suite...

Le Bélier jeta un regard à son compagnon.

- ... tu sais grimper à la corde?

* * *

_Un peu plus tard_

Masque de Mort contempla d'un air satisfait sa chambre. Elle avait des tons chauds. Le lit était vaste et plutôt moelleux, pour autant que le Cancer puisse en juger. Des grands baldaquins retombaient tout autour, d'un orange clair, tandis que le couvre-lit s'accordait hamonieusement aux oreillers, tous dans les tons rouges sombres. Un épais tapis aux motifs complexes amortissaient ses pas. Il y avait aussi un grand miroir qui avait été placé en face de lui, ce que le Cancer trouvait très comique: ce genre d'arrangement ne se faisait que dans les maisons aux demoiselles accomodantes... enfin bref.

Une mince fenêtre donnait sur la neige blanche du Tibet, la vue y était magnifique. Une vaste table en boix sculptée était posée dans un coin de la pièce, et en s'approchant Masque de Mort pu voir des trous ou on devait placer des plumes d'écriture, sûrement...

- Pas exactement.

Mû s'approcha derrière lui et installa quelques bougies dans les trous en souriant.

- Nous n'avons pas d'électricicté, ici, aussi les bougies sont très pratiques.

- Attends... ça voulait dire quoi, ce "pas exactement" ? Comment tu as sur ce que je pensais?

- Ah... tu pensais... je croyais que tu parlais à haute voix. Ca veut dire que je viens de retrouver la télépathie.

Le Cancer l'observa d'un air soupçonnneux. Il ne ressentait pas son cosmos, pourtant...

- En fait, la télépathie ne vient pas de mon cosmos. C'est un pouvoir inné, tu comprends?

- Inné...

Masque de Mort avança la main et écarta doucement une mèche du front de Mû, l'interrogeant du regard. L'Atlante recula rapidement, comme gêné, puis approuva rapidement de la tête. Le Cancer eut un sourire en le voyant sortir de la pièce.

- Je vais préparer le repas. Descends quand tu auras fait la visite!

Décidemment, Masque de Mort le voyait bien: déstabiliser ou mettre en colère le Bélier était devenu une sorte de jeu pour lui. C'était tellement rare de le voir sortir de sa réserve! Avec un petit rire, le Cancer alla s'affaler sur son lit et observa longuement le plafond. Mû l'énervait avec son masque d'indifférence polie. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être parfait, de n'avoir aucune faiblesse. Mais lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il avait plus l'impression que le Bélier était... accessible. Masque de Mort ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs... depuis ce jour funeste, seuls quelques chevaliers pouvaient prétendre l'atteindre dans son âme...

Pour éviter de se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier, le Cancer rouvrit les yeux, le leva et se rendit près de la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le montant et laissa l'air glacial caresser sa peau. Il venait certes d'un payx chaud, mais pour une fois ce climat ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être était-ce grâce au pull que le Bélier l'avait forcé à enfiler... Masque de Mort eut un grognement énervé et releva la tête vers le ciel clair. Toute cette lumière blanche lui faisait presque mal au yeux.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que...

Le chevalier se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur une forme sombre qui tombait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc? Masque de Mort plissa la yeux pour y voir plus précisemment. C'était... c'était... un homme! Un autre chevalier renvoyé sur Terre, comme eux, peut-être!

- MU

Son rugissement avait du alerter tout le Tibet au moins. Il en avait mal à la gorge. Il entendit juste après un son de vaisselle cassée et il se précipita vers le trou qui donnait accès à l'infirmerie. Dévalant les tables le plus vite possible et répimant une grimace lorsque son bras cassé se rappella à lui, le Cancer se rua dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Mû, les mains en sang.

- Ca va pas de crier comme ça! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant débarquer.

Masque de Mort baissa les yeux et vit les débris d'une assiette aux pieds du Bélier. Il avait du la serrer trop fort , effrayé par le cri, et elle avait explosé dans ses mains... Le chevalier haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Plus tard! Il y a...

- Comment, plus tard! Ca fait super mal!

- Je te dis qu'il y a un chevalier qui vient d'atterrir pas loin! Faut aller le chercher! Bouge tes fesses! s'énerva le Cancer en sortant du domaine et en entraînant Mû avec lui.

Les deux chevaliers se mirent à dévaler les pentes enneigées, Masque de Mort légèrement en avant et Mû le suivant. Le Bélier frottait ses mains avec de la neige qu'il avait ramassé en courant, pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Ils dérapèrent sur une pente plus prononcée que les autres et Masque de Mort jeta un regard en arrière vers Mû qui serrait les dents. Ce n'était pas bon pour leurs blessures, tout ça, bien évidemment. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le Cancer sauta par-dessus une butte et en retombant, il sentit son pantalon coller à sa peau. Il commençait à être trempé, mais le chevalier reporta son regard en avant. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait...

* * *

Mû et Masque de Mort s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le cimetière des armures. Un cosmos se faisait ressentir de l'autre côté de la longue allée, et Mû savait à qui il appartenait. Milo. Les deux chevaliers sentirent leur compagnon se réveiller. Il devait sûrement repérer les lieux... 

- Mû, tu dois l'empêcher de tenter de traverser le cimetière! murmura Masque de Mort, les dents serrés et les yeux plissés.

- Hein?

- Tu connais le caractère de Milo. Même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, il tentera quand même de traverser avec son faible cosmos.

- Tu as raison, il va se faire tuer... murmura Mû à son tour.

Le Bélier ferma les yeux et lança un message télépathique au Scorpion.

_Milo... tu m'entends, Milo?_

_Mû, c'est toi? Où es-tu? Quand es-tu revenu? Est-ce que ça va?_

_Du calme. Je suis avec Masque de Mort._

_Mais je n'arrive pas à vous localiser!_

_Nous n'avons plus le moindre cosmos, Milo._

_Vous êtes de l'autre côté du cimetière?_

_Oui..._

_Ne bougez pas, j'arrive._

_Non Milo, tu es trop faible pour ça. Essaye plutôt de rejoindre le Sanctuaire._

_Tu rigoles! Je ne vais pas te laisser là avec lui!_

_Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, tu sais. J'arrive à me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois rentrer! Va au village le plus proche, il te suffit de suivre le chemin, et prends le premier train qui t'emmènera à un aéroport._

_Je n'ai pas d'argent, Mû..._

_Allons... tu as triomphé d'obstacles bien plus difficiles que ça, souviens-toi..._

Un silence s'établit entre les deux chevaliers, et Mû sentit le cosmos de Milo se calmer. Un lien les unit tandis qu'ils se souvenaient de leurs luttes en commun, et le Bélier se sentit à son tourapaisé. Mû ressentit un élan de reconnaissance envers le Scorpion et il eut un sourire en le sentant se redresser mentalement.

_Tu as raison. Je vais y aller, mais je reviendrais très vite. Et avec du renfort. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps loin de nous, mon ami._

Mû ne répondit rien et stoppa le lien psychique. Ca lui demandait trop d'énergie de le maintenir, mais au moinsil était rassuré pour Milo. Et puis, s'il était revenu, ça voulait dire que les autres aussi reviendraient... Aldébaran... Shaka, Dokho... et même Saga, Mû avait tous envie de les revoir. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées heureuses par une main qui le saisit rudement par le bras.

- Rentrons, marmonna Masque de Mort. On va attraper froid.

- Milo a accepté de retourner au Sanctuaire, et il va à peu près bien.

- Je sais.

- Je pense que les autres reviendront aussi, normalement, enchaîna Mû en gravissant la neige devant lui. Si il est revenu, les autres...

- Oh, ta gueule! Tu parles trop!

Mû se figea et observa d'un air étonné Masque de Mort qui avançait devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Le Bélier plissa les yeux et rattrapa rapidement le Cancer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur?

- Pour rien.

- Arrête, je vois bien que...

- Mais lâche-moi, bordel!

- C'est Milo? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il t'a dit quelque chose?

- Non, mais tous les deux vous avez bien papoté.

- Je ne comprends pas... tu t'es ennuyé?

- Oh non, j'aurais pas voulu vous déranger, tous les deux, ironisa Masque de Mort avec un sourire en coin.

Mû s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, soupçonneux.

- Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda-t-il en revenant à la hauteur du Cancer.

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

- Hé, si tu penses que Milo et moi on est ensembles, je crois que tu es tout simplement parano...

-...

- Ou... jaloux? s'étonna Mû.

Masque de Mort s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le Bélier, une lueur furieuse dans le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? siffla-t-il.

- Ce que tu as insinué en premier, répliqua Mû sur le même ton.

Masque de Mort crispa les poings en face de lui, et l'espace d'un instant le Bélier pensa qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le Cancer se contenta de hausser les épaules et il se remit en route. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Mû ne comprenait pas. Depuis leur retour, même si Masque de Mort l'avait parfois provoqué, ils ne s'étaient plus mis en colère l'un contre l'autre. Une sorte de trêve avait été établie, ce qu'il n'avait pas connu avec lui au Sanctuaire. Il avait alors découvert un Masque de Mort plus patient que ce qu'il pensait. Pas sympathique, on ne pouvait pas encore aller jusque là. Mais... sa réputation avait été surfaite et le Cancer jouait dessus. C'était une attitude que Mû ne comprenait pas.

Arrivé au domaine, Masque de Mort monta sans un mot dans sa chambre et le Bélier se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, soucieux. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui contrariait Masque de Mort, et il voulait savoir quoi. Le Bélier se banda les mains comme il put. Heureusement, avec le froid de la neige, le sang avait arrêté de couler et il avait pu se désinfecter correctement. Avec s'être soigné les multiples coupures, le Bélier se rendit dans la cuisine de l'infirmerie et préparar un repas plutôt léger. Il faudrait atteindre au plus vite les étages supérieurs...

Et Milo... Mû se concentra un bref instant et il repéra bientôt sa cosmo-énergie. Il allait bien pour le moment, il était en direction du Sanctuaire. Mû se souvenait de leurs batailles côte à côte, avec Aiolia, pour sauver Athéna. Les spectres avaient été nombreux à enhavir le Sanctuaire, et sans la volonté de ses deux amis, Mû savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lutter comme il l'avait fait. Surtout que se relever dans le royaume des Morts ne lui avait pas été facile. Mû avait hâte de les revoir, ainsi que Aldébaran et Shaka. Mais pour le moment... il avait un autre problème.

_Masque de Mort, c'est prêt, viens manger._

Pas de réponse. Mû soupira, coupa le lien télépathique et installa le repas sur un plateau. Masque de Mort était si différent de ses autres amis... La cohabitation ne pouvait que mal se passer. Et pourtant... au fur et à mesure des jours, le Bélier avait pris une bonne leçon de sociabilité. Peu à peu, les deux chevaliers les plus opposés du Sanctuaire avaient appris à cohabiter à peu près pacifiquement.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il était déterminé à parler avec Masque de Mort. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête sur un coup de tête. Chargé du plateau, le Bélier se dirigea vers le trou. Il eut beaucoup de mal à gravir les tables avec son fardeau, mais il n'était pas chevalier pour rien après tout. Réprimant sa douleur, il parvint tout de même en venir à bout sans rien renverser. Devant la chambre du Cancer, Mû leva une main, hésita un instant, respira un grand coup et frappa trois fois.

- Entre.

La voix était calme. Bizarrement, Mû préférait lorsqu'il était en colère... Il entra presque timidement, avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer vers le lit où le Cancer était allongé, les yeux fermés. Etait-ce uneffet de son imagination ou... son visage était las et triste? Mû posa doucement le plateau, examinant le visage de Masque de Mort. C'était vraiment rare de le voir aussi calme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour pousser un sourpir.

- Arrête un peu de me regarder comme ça...

- Excuse-moi. Je... voulais juste t'apporter ton repas.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vint. Le Bélier attendit quelques secondes, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrit pour sortir. S'il était de trop, tant pis. Il reviendrait à l'attaque demain. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, une voix fatiguée l'arrêta.

- Attends... tu as du temps ce soir?

- Oui.

Mû revint vers le lit et s'y assit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à écouter. Et il allait écouter longtemps.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : force de la montagne

"Wow, un fossile qui reprend contact avec la technologie !" vous dites-vous sûrement. Et vous avez raison ! Me revoilà, craignez le pire...

Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, puisqu'il est vraisemblable que beaucoup de lectrices aient cessé de lire cette fic. Je m'excuse pour l'attente interminable, mais j'ai décidé de finir les fics en cours afin d'en lancer une nouvelle, un projet plus important et en collaboration avec un autre auteur connue sous le pseudo de Mû et Saga for ever. En tout cas, pour ceux qui lisent encore cette fic, et pour tout ceux qui s'y mettent, bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

**Chapitre 3 : Force de la montagne**

Mû frappa une dernière fois sur Excalibur et posa le marteau sur l'enclume, pensif. La lame n'était pas encore très droite à son goût... Soupirant, il reprit l'épée et alla la placer dans le feu pour réchauffer le métal et recommencer, une fois de plus. Ca faisait une semaine maintenant que Mû et Masque de Mort vivaient ensemble à Jamir contre leur gré. La cohabitation était difficile, mais Mû possédait une patience légendaire. Et puis... Milo ne devrait plus tarder à revenir et à envoyer quelqu'un.

Mû reposa son marteau, cette fois satisfait de la lame. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de travail sur elle, mais toute l'armure du Capricorne l'attendait encore... L'Atlante soupira et s'affala dans un canapé, fixant son regard sur les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus de lui. Il repensa à cette soirée où Masque de Mort lui avait découvert son passé et son entraînement. Il avait appris que le chevalier avait été entraîné par son père lui-même. Celui-ci était cruel et avait même tué la mère du garçon pour qu'il se concentre davantage... au final, Masque de Mort avait fini par se venger de son père et l'avait estropié à vie, forçant l'homme à rester clôtré dans un hopital pour infirmes.

Et à la suite de ça, malheureux et complexé par son acte, il s'était efforcé de se sentir mieux et d'oublier son passé en devenant l'être le plus horrible qui soit. Il préférait qu'on lui reproche tout ces morts pour Athéna que son comportement envers son propre père...

Mû ferma les yeux, un peu las. Il comprenait mieux son comportement provocateur, maintenant. Enfin cette révélation n'avait pas calmé Masque de Mort pour autant, il s'amusait toujours à le taquiner. C'était un vrai combat entre eux, à présent. Mû s'efforçait de garder son calme, et Masque de Mort l'efforçait de l'énerver. Pire encore... Mû avait parfois l'impression que le Cancer cherchait à le déstabiliser... le Bélier avait horreur des contacts physiques qui l'embarassaient beaucoup, et malheureusement ça semblait amuser énormément Masque de Mort.

L'Atlante repéra une étoile et se fixa dessus. C'était un peu inconscient, mais ce combat mental l'épuisait. Masque de Mort ne cuisinait pas, Mû devait donc assurer les repas et les réparations d'armure. Tenir tête au chevalier en même temps le fatiguait beaucoup.

- Mû ! J'ai faim !

L'Atlante soupira, agacé. Il était temps qu'ils reviennent au Sanctuaire, Mû allait devenir fou avec ce tête à tête. Il se leva de son canapé et descendit les étages pour atteindre Masque de Mort, dans la cuisine.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas cuisiner, de temps en temps ? lui lança Mû, irrité.

- Tu cuisines tellement bien ! lui répliqua Masque de Mort avec un sourire narquois.

Mû serra les dents et s'approcha du placard. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, il se rendit compte qu'il ne leur restait plus grand chose...

- Il va falloir partir à la chasse, prévint Mû.

- Hein ?

- On n'a quasiment plus rien à manger. On partira tout à l'heure dans la montagne pour ramener des plantes et de la viande.

- Et vous connaissez pas les magasins vous autres les hommes des cavernes ?

- Sans cosmos, les hommes des cavernes ont du mal à traverser le cimetière des armures, rappela ironiquement Mû en commençant à couper les aliments. Et si tu n'es pas content, laisse-toi mourir de faim, ça m'arrangera.

Masque de Mort éclata de rire et sortit de la cuisine, laissant le pauvre Mû tranquille pour quelques minutes. Mais l'Atlante ne réussit pas à se concentrer. Depuis quelques jours, pour couronner le tout, il avait une migraine légère qui commençait à empirer. Mû soupira, il était épuisé. Autant moralement que physiquement. Masque de Mort faisait tout pour le forcer à se retrancher derrière ses dernières réserves, il le poussait à bout et le Bélier luttait pour ne pas perdre contenance en face de lui.

Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Kiki, ni d'autres chevaliers, Milo n'était pas de retour, il n'arrivait pas à réparer les armures d'or comme il le voulait... et leurs cosmos n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ne savaient rien pour Athéna. Ils ne savaient pas si leurs efforts avaient aboutis ou pas... était-elle en vie ?

L'Atlante était épuisé par toutes ses questions sans réponse, auxquelles il devait ajouter la présence d'un Masque de Mort insupportable à ses côtés.

- Aie !

Mû porta son index à sa bouche, furieux de s'être blessé aussi stupidement. Il reposa le couteau et chercha un tissu du regard, pour éponger. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit avec surprise la tête lui tourner. Tout autour de lui devint flou et il sentit une vague de faiblesse envahir son corps. Le décor tangua dangereusement autour de lui... Il s'appuya contre le mur, une main sur ses yeux pour essayer de retrouver l'équilibre.

- Ben t'en prends du temps, foutu cornu ! Je crève la dalle ! T'as besoin de la permission d'Athéna pour faire bouillir une soupe ou quoi ?

Le chevalier du Bélier rouvrit les yeux, exaspéré. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour venir le harceler, celui-là !

- C'est presque prêt, va t'asseoir, répondit-il sans le regarder.

Il s'efforça de rejoindre la table en affermissant son pas et serra les dents en voyant Masque de Mort devant les légumes à moitié coupés, encore imbibés de son sang.

- Tu nous cuisines ça à la mode vampirique ou quoi ?

Le Bélier s'appuya sur la table en sentant de nouveau la tête lui tourner. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui... Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage, trop étourdi pour concentrer son regard sur quelque chose. Il sentit la présence forte du Cancer s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ?

- Je ne sais pas... va t'asseoir, je te dis, ça va passer.

Que le Cancer se moque de lui dans son état était la dernière chose que voulait Mû. Mais au moment même où il terminait sa phrase, il se sentit chuter sur le côté, et le peu qu'il parvenait encore à voir sombra dans l'obscurité. Avant de plonger à son tour, il fut seulement surpris de sentir que le carrelage était aussi chaud et confortable...

* * *

Masque de Mort avança précipitamment les bras pour retenir le Bélier lorsqu'il chuta. Il garda le corps chaud contre lui, calant la tête de Mû contre son épaule le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pourrait pas l'amener dans sa chambre, ça voulait dire grimper à la corde... et avec un homme inconscient, c'était hors de question. Surtout que lui-même était encore épuisé à cause de ses blessures. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'infirmerie et son choix fut vite arrêté. Masque de Mort resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Mû et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux. Puis il se releva, entraînant le corps plutôt léger du chevalier avec lui. Il le transporta sans problème jusqu'au lit de fortune le plus proche, mais resta debout devant, immobile, sans déposer le corps sur les draps.

Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait le corps de Mû dans ses bras et qu'il le sentait aussi abandonné contre lui... comme si le puissant chevalier d'or du Bélier lui faisait confiance. Bien sûr, il était seulement inconscient... mais le Cancer se sentait bien, comme ça. Il serra encore un peu le corps chaud contre lui et respira l'odeur douce qu'il dégageait. Une odeur de thé, de poudres inconnues... il sentait les cheveux lavandes glisser le long de ses doigts et le souffle calme dans son cou. Le poids de la tête de Mû sur son épaule l'emplissait de bien être.

Mais un frisson parcourut le corps du Bélier, et Masque de Mort sortit de sa transe. A regret, il déposa délicatement Mû sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il n'avait pas vraiment de connaissances, pour soigner... mais là, n'importe qui regardant Mû aurait pu dire de quoi il souffrait. Il était crispé, semblait avoir froid et son visage était couvert de sueur... bref, il avait de la fièvre. Masque de Mort rapporta d'autres couvertures et entreprit de soigner le Bélier.

* * *

Mû ouvrit les yeux doucement, très fatigué. Il ne souvenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il appréciait la chaleur des draps autour de lui. L'Atlante fixa le plafond avec l'impression qu'une bouillote avait élu domicile dans son corps. Il se sentait embrouillé et confus... bref, tous les signes secondaires d'une fièvre. 

- T'es réveillé ? Bois ça, ça ira mieux.

Mû tourna la tête sur le côté et dévisagea d'un air complètement ébahi Masque de Mort qui arrivait, un plateau à la main.

- Mais...

- La ferme ! Si t'étais malade, fallait me le dire abruti !

- Pourquoi faire... soupira Mû en s'asseyant dans le lit. Pour que tu te moques et que tu me traites de mauviette, ou que sais-je encore...

A ces paroles, Masque de Mort s'était immobilisé et fixait d'un air surpris le Bélier épuisé.

- J'aurais pas fait ça...

- C'est dans ta nature. Et j'étais vraiment trop fatigué pour supporter encore ça de ta part.

Le chevalier du Cancer déposa le plateau sur une table de chevet et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Mû. Il dévisagea attentivement les traits qu'il commençait à bien connaître, maintenant. Mais il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point Mû semblait pâle et tendu... c'était vrai, la lassitude marquait son visage et il avait les traits tirés.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler...

- Pourquoi faire ? répéta l'Atlante. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, je suis un chevalier comme toi. J'en ai vu de pires.

Le Cancer fronça les sourcils, décidemment cette tête de mule n'écoutait jamais rien !

- Je sais que tu es un chevalier d'or, Mû ! Mais sous l'armure tu restes un homme...

Masque de Mort s'interrompit en voyant le regard surpris et mauve fixé sur lui.

- Ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-il, c'est que... je suis pas très doué pour comprendre les choses... alors si tu me les dis pas directement, je fais des conneries sans rien savoir. Si j'avais compris que t'étais fatigué, je t'aurais aidé.

- Comment ?

- Comme ça...

Masque de Mort prit le plateau et le déposa doucement sur les genoux du Bélier qui allait de surprises en surprises.

- Mais... tu sais cuisiner ?!?

- Bien sûr... mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Le Cancer s'attendait un peu à être rejeté, après tout il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il avait exagéré. Mais Mû resta quelques secondes immobile, à fixer son bol de soupe, puis, lentement, il prit sa cuillère et goûta prudemment le breuvage. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il continua à manger. Le coeur du Cancer se réchauffa en le voyant manger ce qu'il venait de préparer, un peu maladroitement, c'est vrai.

- C'est pas trop dégueulasse ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait... répondit doucement Mû avec un léger sourire. Tu devrais cuisiner plus souvent.

- Je le ferai, maintenant...

Masque de Mort se sentit soudainement horriblement gêné en voyant le regard surpris fixé sur lui. il était en train de se ramollir au contact de l'Atlante... il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou sa réputation serait à jamais perdue.

- Ouais enfin, c'est pas avec ce que j'ai là que je pourrai te cuisiner de la vraie bouffe italienne ! Attends un peu de goûter à mes fameuses pizzas, ça te remet sur pieds en moins de dix secondes... c'est sûr, le lait de yack ça peut pas y faire grand chose, à ta fièvre à la con...

Mû dissimula un sourire amusé et acheva sa soupe sous le discours interminable de l'Italien. C'était agréable pour lui d'entendre la voix grave cesser de le chercher pour parler de son pays, de ses coutumes...

" C'est sûr, l'Italie c'est loin du Tibet... " songea Mû sans vraiment suivre le discours de Masque de Mort.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça... l'Italien était loin de son pays natal. Il aimait la chaleur, les bruits, la verdure, le soleil... et il en était privé, ici au Tibet. Mû ne savait pas comment lui-même aurait vécu un séjour forcé dans un pays à l'opposé du sien. Peut-être s'était-il un peu plaint sur lui-même, ces derniers temps

- ... oh j'en ai acheté, mais une pizza sans vraie olive, c'est pas vraiment une pizza, alors je lui ai dit que...

Mû observa pensivement l'Italien qui commençait à s'échauffer sérieusement, faisant les cent pas dans l'infirmerie accompagnés de moulinets des bras pour appuyer ses arguments. Quand il bascula dans un italien trop rapide pour l'Atlante, celui-ci jugea bon de le calmer.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et si on allait chasser un peu ? Tu trouveras peut-être de quoi me faire découvrir un peu de ton pays.

Masque de Mort s'arrêta net, semblant réaliser soudainement où il était, et il se retourna vers Mû d'un air suspiçieux.

- Ouais mais t'es en état de sortir toi ?

- Oui oui. De toute façon, il y a encore quelques pièces manquantes aux armures d'or, alors si je peux les trouver...

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux chevaliers étaient équipés chaudement pour affronter le froid de la montagne. Mû avait même pris un sac qu'il avait empli de couvertures, d'eau etc...

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va être utile ? marmonna Masque de Mort en franchissant le trou béant de la demeure.

- Je ne veux pas être sceptique, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps se gâte un peu... murmura Mû en plissant les yeux en direction du ciel.

- Tu préfères qu'on reste là ?

- Oh, on devrait avoir au moins trois heures devant nous, répliqua Mû en haussant les épaules. Ca sera suffisant.

Masque de Mort ne répondit pas et laissa le tibétain passer devant lui. Ils ne progressaient pas très rapidement, étant tous les deux assez fatigués et la neige étant compacte sous leurs pieds, mais ça laissait le temps au Cancer d'observer son compagnon d'infortune. Le Bélier s'était attaché les cheveux, comme d'habitude, et ceux-ci venaient lui battre les reins. Il portait une de ses nombreuses tenues d'alchimiste, aux couleurs apaisantes et aux tissus amples. Masque de Mort ne retint pas son sourire. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas complètement débile. Il y avait une dizaine d'années de cela, il avait cru, de la même manière, tomber amoureux d'une jeune apprentie qui un jour deviendrait chevalier d'argent.

Comprenant que son futur rôle de chevalier d'or ne laisserait pas la place à l'amour, il avait mis des années à oublier la jeune femme. Ou plutôt... encore aujourd'hui, Masque de Mort avait du mal à se l'avouer... la vérité, c'était qu'il avait fait peur à la jeune femme. Ses crimes horribles, sa réputation, les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui et sa propre attitude qui les amplifiaient... Jamais il n'avait pu déclarer ses sentiments à l'apprentie, et pour cause : comme tout le monde, elle le fuyait. Finalement, elle partit en Egypte pour parfaire son entraînement, et Masque de Mort comprit sa défaite. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Il ne faisait plus face à une pucelle effarouchée... il faisait face à Mû. Ca faisait bien longtemps que l'Atlante n'avait plus peur de lui, peut-être même n'avait-il jamais eu peur...

Fash back

Assis une une colonne effritée, sous le soleil assomant et entourés des cris de douleur des autres apprentis, cinq enfants profitaient de leur pause de quelques minutes accordée par leurs maîtres respectifs. L'un d'entre eux, les cheveux courts et d'un bleu électrique, parlait avec animation en mimant ses paroles par des gestes enthousiastes. A ses côtés, deux garçons l'écoutaient avec un sourire. Au pied du tronçon de colonne étaient assis deux autres apprentis qui écoutaient eux aussi, l'air détaché. Soudainement, un nouvel apprenti arriva par derrière et tomba comme une masse sur les épaules de celui qui parlait.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire intéressé.

- Je leur racontais comment j'ai défoncé l'autre abruti, tu sais celui qui insulté mon maître... expliqua le futur chevalier du Cancer avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Oh lui... c'était pas grand chose, pourtant... soupira Shura en tapant l'incruste entre Masque de Mort et Aiolia qui était assis à côté.

- Si tu veux t'asseoir là faut le dire, hein, ironisa Aiolia. Bon alors, tu lui as cassé le bras. Et après ?

- Ben je l'ai choppé par les cheveux et je lui arraché un oeil, déclara tranquillement Masque de Mort en renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter du soleil.

- Non ?!? s'exclama Milo, admiratif. Tu lui as arraché l'oeil ?

- Le gauche, précisa le Cancer.

- Tu l'as encore ? demanda à son tour Shura, l'air intrigué.

- Penses-tu, je l'ai écrasé dans ma main, je voulais pas qu'il puisse se le remettre ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

- Non, impossible.

- Hein ?

Shura, Aiolia, Masque de Mort et Milo se tournèrent d'un mouvement vers Mû, assis en dessous d'eux. L'Atlante avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre la pierre pour reprendre des forces.

- Quoi, impossible ? reprit Masque de Mort en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas écraser un oeil humain dans ta main, expliqua doucement l'Atlante dans ouvrir les yeux. Il est trop solide pour ça. Même en sautant dessus à pieds joints tu ne pourrais pas l'écraser.

- Tiens donc, t'en sais des choses, toi... marmonna Masque de Mort.

- Il a raison, appuya Shaka, juste à côté de Mû. Tu le saurais si tu suivais les cours.

- Pas besoin de ces foutus cours, du moment que je maîtrise mes attaques.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Mû avec un sourire moqueur. Tu pourras écraser autant d'yeux que tu voudras avec une bonne attaque, ça compensera ton manque de matière grise.

Les apprentis eurent un sifflement appréciateur commun, juste avant qu' un Masque de Mort en rage ne saute de la colonne pour empoigner le jeune tibétain et le plaquer contre la pierre.

- Tu veux qu'on vérifie tout de suite si je peux écraser un de tes yeux à mains nues ? siffla le Cancer.

Mû consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et ce fut uniquement pour braquer sur Masque de Mort un regard froid et méprisant.

- C'est tout vérifié.

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! s'écria Milo en sautant à son tour de la pierre pour attraper Masque de Mort et le tirer en arrière.

- Ca serait idiot d'écoper d'entraînements supplémentaires pour une histoire d'oeil, marmonna Aiolia en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mû.

L'Atlante lui adressa un sourire mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose : leurs maîtres les rappelaient déjà. Masque de Mort marchait devant en compagnie de Shura, quand celui-ci lui demanda :

- Mais alors... cet oeil, au final ? Tu lui as vraiment arraché ?

Masque de Mort ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de plonger la main dans sa poche d'où il tira un globe occulaire sinistre. Il le tint de façon à ce que Mû, derrière lui, puisse le voir. Masque de Mort répondit d'un sourire sardonique au regard chargé de mépris et de colère que lui envoya le jeune tibétain.

Fin du Flash back

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? questionna Mû, intrigué.

- Je me souvenais de notre jeunesse, répondit Masque de Mort avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Ah oui... se souvint à son tour Mû tout en dégageant un gros bloc de neige devant lui. On ne s'entendait pas très bien, à l'époque.

- A l'époque ? Ca va mieux aujourd'hui ? demanda innocemment Masque de Mort.

- Je crois que tu as acquis un peu de matière grise, répondit simplement Mû avec le même sourire que son compagnon.

- Moque-toi, mais après ta remarque, j'ai assisté à tous les cours.

- Je t'ai complexé ?

- Ouais, je crois que mon égo a été pas mal blessé à ce moment-là.

En entendant l'Atlante rire à son tour, Masque de Mort se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Ce n'était pas en provoquant le Bélier qu'il s'attirerait ses faveurs. Mû était instruit et calme, et ça le changeait de la plupart de ses amis. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux de l'Atlante ? Peut-être qu'il l'attirait depuis plus longtemps ça, même. Masque de Mort se moqua de lui-même. Il avait beau se cacher derrière son cynisme et sa violence, il semblerait que ses racines italiennes le rattrappent. Soudainement, Mû devant lui s'immobilisa et s'accroupit dans le chemin qu'il traçait. Masque de Mort l'imita et attendit un signal de sa part. Le Bélier resta quelques secondes immobile, puis il fit un signe par-dessus son épaule pour que le Cancer le rejoigne. Celui-ci avança lentement jusqu'à être pratiquement collé au dos du Bélier. Mû resta encore un instant immobile, le regard fixe et son attention portée devant lui, puis il renversa lentement la tête en arrière pour atteindre l'oreille de Masque de Mort.

Le Cancer réprima un frisson en sentant les cheveux mauves glisser contre sa peau et le souffle chaud lui chatouiller le cou.

- Il y a du gibier devant nous. J'ai vu des traces récentes dans la neige.

Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une constation soudaine le frappa. Il retint le visage de Mû qui commençait à s'éloigner et lui souffla à son tour dans l'oreille :

- Et tu peux me dire comment on va le chopper ? On a pas d'armes...

Le tibétain haussa les épaules et se dégagea pour avancer un peu. Il observa un instant par dessus la butte de neige derrière laquelle ils s'abrîtaient et eut un sourire satisfait. Il escalada la butte et aida Masque de Mort à faire de même.

- En fait, nous ne chassons pas vraiment. J'avais installé des pièges avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire, pour que Kiki ne meurt pas de faim, et j'espérais bien qu'un animal serait encore coincé dans l'un d'en eux.

Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent jusqu'à un piège qui retenait un animal que Masque de Mort n'avait jamais vu.

- Une antilope du Tibet, elle nous gardera en vie pendant plusieurs jours, commenta l'Atlante en se baissant pour dégager la patte de l'animal. On a de la chance que le froid l'ai conservée.

- Les animaux sont pas en voie de disparition, ici ?

- Les yacks sauvages, trop gros pour être retenus par mon piège, les léopards, pas ici à cette altitude, et quelques oiseaux qui ne se posent pas là, répondit doucement Mû.

- J'aurai du m'en douter... ricana le Cancer.

- De quoi ?

- Non rien. On va porter ce truc jusque chez toi ?

- C'est trop lourd... on va le découper ici.

Masque de Mort grimaça en voyant le chevalier du Bélier sortir un grand couteau. Mais Mû surprit sa moue et eut un sourire moqueur, ce qui décida Masque de Mort à se joindre à la fête. Une fois l'antilope dépecée et les morceaux utiles regroupés dans un sac de toile que porterait Masque de Mort, les deux chevaliers reprirent leur route.

- On va encore chercher un animal crevé ?

- Non, il va prendre des plantes... murmura Mû en regardant autour de lui. Les légumes tibétains sont un peu étranges... mais on s'y fait...

- J'aime pas les légumes.

- C'est bon pour ta croissance. Ah tiens, viens m'aider, s'exclama Mû pour couper court aux protestations de son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un assortiment varié de légumes bizarres accompagnaient l'antilope. Ils avaient aussi réussi à trouver quelques herbes qu'ils connaissaient déjà, épargnées par la neige sous une corniche.

- On va se dépêcher de rentrer, annonça Mû en levant un regard inquiet vers le ciel. J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être une petite tempête...

- On va avoir le temps ?

- Oui, je pense. Mais... attends...

- Quoi ?

Masque de Mort se retourna pour observer l'Atlante qui regardait dans la direction opposée à la demeure.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Senti. J'ai senti par là-bas un morceau d'armure d'or...

Le Cancer laissa Mû réfléchir en silence. D'eux deux, c'était lui qui évaluait le mieux les risques de la tempête. Il saurait mieux que lui s'il y avait urgence ou s'ils pouvaient se permettre d'aller chercher le bout de ferraille.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Mû. Si j'y retourne après la tempête j'ai de fortes chances de ne pas la retrouver. Mais tu peux rentrer, si tu veux... tu te souviens du chemin ? Il y a nos traces dans la neige...

- Non ça va, je viens.

- Mais...

- La ferme. Et la tempête ?

Mû ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'assombrit en observant une fois de plus de ciel.

- Dépêchons-nous, murmura-t-il enfin.

Les deux chevaliers se débattirent encore dans la neige pendant plusieurs minutes pour gravir une pente douce. La vent commençait à souffler dans leurs dos, et bientôt les premiers flocons tombèrent sur leurs épaules. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et le froid commençait à engourdir leurs membres. Finalement, Mû s'arrêta et s'agenouilla dans la neige pour commencer à creuser. Le Cancer l'aida et ils finirent par dégager le métal glacé.

- Le casque des Gémeaux, murmura Mû en prenant délicatement le morceau d'armure entre les mains. J'espérais bien le retrouver, il est très difficile à refaire.

- Ben tu t'émerveilleras plus tard, coupa Masque de Mort, inquiet. Je suis pas un spécialiste, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va se prendre un truc dans la tronche.

En effet, le vent soufflait beaucoup plus et des rafales de neige les obligeaient à plisser les yeux. L'Atlante passa devant sans avoir besoin de se fier aux traces et les deux hommes reprirent courageusement leur route. Ils furent obligés de s'arrêter un instant lorsque de Bélier s'enfonça jusqu'aux cuisses dans un trou. Masque de Mort vint le ceinturer, de toute façon trop transi de froid pour avoir des pulsions maintenant, et le souleva facilement de la neige traîtresse pour reprendre leur chemin. Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils furent forcés de déclarer forfait face à la puissance de la montagne. Le vent était trop fort pour qu'ils puissant bouger et progresser sans rien voir était trop dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?? hurla Masque de Mort contre le vent, agacé en sentant la neige s'infiltrer partout.

" Ne hurle pas, je vais te parler avec la télépathie " le coupa Mû. " Si je n'ai pas trop perdu l'orientation, il doit y avoir une grotte pas très loin d'ici. On va s'y abriter. Suis-moi. "

Masque de Mort ne se fatigua pas à répondre et se contenta de garder dans son champ de vision très réduit la chevelure mauve. La tempête de neige gagnait en puissance, et plus les minutes passaient, moins le Cancer parvenait à voir devant lui. Il perdait peu à peu Mû et se doutait bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se faire entendre de lui. Masque de Mort leva une main pour arrêter le Bélier mais son pied s'enfonça au même moment dans un trou dissimulé par la neige, et il perdit l'équilibre avec un juron. C'était pile ce qu'il redoutait. Ce bref arrêt lui avait fait perdre Mû de vue, et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le repérer avec son cosmos puisqu'il n'en avait pas.

- Putain de bordel de merde...

Le Cancer referma immédiatemment la bouche en sentant une quantité impressionnante de neige s'y engouffrer. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il allait mourrir ici, congelé dans la glace du Tibet... et lorsque cette pensée le frôla, il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir partagé plus de moments avec le Bélier si têtu. Le regret lui étreignit le coeur à tel point que la douleur en devenait presque physique et son ventre se tordit. Quel idiot il avait fait... toutes ces années passées à détester le Bélier ou le mépriser... tellement de temps perdu ! Le Cancer se redressa dans la tempête de neige et leva son visage vers le ciel en une prière muette et désespérée.

" Sauve-moi, Athéna... sauve-moi pour Mû... je le connais pas assez... "

Il n'avait pas encore touché les cheveux soyeux, n'avait encore jamais goûté au doux sourire amical que le Bélier réservait à Aldébaran ou Shaka... pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu le droit ? Le Cancer ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination emporter ses tourments. S'il avait été moins stupide, il aurait passé des soirées entières avec Mû, dans sa bibliothèque, à écouter la voix calme et inébranlable lui raconter des histoire sur son domaine. Il lui aurait montré ce qu'était qu'une vraie pizza, peut-être lui aurait-il appris à en faire une... Il lui aurait montré l'Italie, ce pays qui hantait son esprit chaque passé loin de lui...

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt les heures. Masque de Mort, étendu sur le dos, laissait la neige le recouvrir sans rien tenter, il savait de toute façon que sans Mû il ne retrouverait pas son chemin. Son esprit était trop occupé à lui représenter le Bélier pour songer à fuir la mort qui arrivait. Le Cancer ne sentait plus son corps, plus de douleur, juste une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que le visage atlante apparaissait sous ses paupières fermées. Il se vit serrer le Bélier dans ses bras, laisser sa main courir dans son dos, son visage s'enfouir dans les mèches mauves... il arrivait presque à sentir son odeur... il se vit orienter vers lui le visage qui devenait flou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Le visage figé de Masque de Mort se crispa en un douloureux sourire. Il commençait à délirer... Tiens, voilà-t-il pas qu'il avait l'impression de sentir des mains froides sur son visage, maintenant.

" Tiens bon... je vais t'aider, lève-toi... "

Tsss, il avait des hallucinations... le sourire crispé de Masque de Mort s'élargit et il sentit sa peau craquer sous l'effort. Mais l'instant d'après, il comprit que les hallucinations n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Un étau à la fois doux et puissant se referma sur son poignet, et il se sentit hissé sur ses pieds. Le Cancer grogna de douleur en sentant de nouveau ses membres et la seconde d'après, toute sa douleur s'évapora. Athéna venait d'exaucer ses doux rêves. Il soupira doucement en sentant le corps de l'Atlante le soutenir pour marcher dans la neige. Son bras reposait sur des épaules stables, et du bout des doigts il pouvait frôler les cheveux du Bélier. Presque par instinct de survie, Masque de Mort laissa pencher sa tête sur le côté et laissa son visage trouver refuge contre une peau tiède et douce. Il eut un petit sourire en sentant Mû frissonner, bien sûr il était un peu égoiste.

Mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus son vide se remplissait de la présence de l'Atlante. A présent il pouvait sentir le bras glissé autour de sa taille pour mieux le soutenir. Masque de Mort leva difficilement la main et vint mêler ses doigts à ceux posés sur sa hanche. Il avait besoin de contacts physiques avec le Bélier, le plus possible. Bientôt, il perçut clairement que le vent cessait de souffler autour d'eux, et aussitôt il songea encore à la mort. Mais la présence de Mû à ses côtés chassa cette mauvaise pensée et il se força à entrouvrir les yeux pour voir autour de lui une grotte froide et sombre. Contre lui, le souffle du Bélier était court.

Masque de Mort se sentit adossé à la roche et la présence de Mû disparut. Au moment où il allait chercher à la retrouver, il reconnut l'odeur de thés et de poudres étranges en face de lui, et Mû l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Je vais essayer de faire un feu... murmura Mû, visiblement épuisé. On a de la chance, les réserves de bois que j'avais placé son intactes. Repose-toi.

L'Italien ne répondit pas. Il se sentait trop faible. Habituellement, ça lui aurait énormément déplu, mais dépendre de Mû n'était pas un problème. Les mains quittèrent ses épaules, et à cet instant même Masque de Mort sut qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Mû ne devait pas s'éloigner, un point c'est tout. Ses réflexes de chevalier refirent surface et lui permirent de refermer sa main sur le poignet de Mû alors que celui-ci se levait.

- Attends, je t'apporte des couvertures, chuchota le Bélier en cherchant à se défaire doucement.

Mais Masque de Mort affermit sa poigne et tira vers lui l'Atlante. Il sentit une résistance douce, comme Mû cherchait à se défaire gentimment de sa poigne pour faire le nécessaire. Obstiné, le Cancer obligea peu à peu Mû à revenir contre lui. Lorsqu'il le sentit assez proche, l'Italien passa difficilement un bras derrière le Tibétain pour mieux l'emprisonner. Physiquement, Masque de Mort avait toujours était plus puissant que Mû, tous deux le savaient. Bon, tous deux savaient également que Mû pouvait envoyer s'écraser le Cancer au pied du Mont Fuji s'il le voulait, mais pour le moment il avait perdu ses pouvoirs psychiques, et Masque de Mort allait en profiter.

- Je dois faire un feu et prendre les couvertures, Masque de Mort... on n'y survivra pas, sinon... murmura Mû en se reculant patiemment.

- Non... chaleur humaine... grommela le Cancer tandis que la peur de sentir Mû s'éloigner de lui lui redonnait des forces.

Il lâcha le poignet de l'Atlante pour immédiatemment poser sa main derrière sa tête, le rapprochant encore de lui. Mû fut obligé de se mettre à genoux entre les jambes du Cancer et celui-ci en profita pour le tirer encore, laissant son visage sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le cou chaud, au milieu des mèches à l'odeur si propre au Bélier. L'Atlante posa automatiquement les mains sur la paroi derrière Masque de Mort pour ne pas écraser le chevalier. Même s'il n'écraserait pas grand chose. La distance entre leurs corps que Mû cherchait à conserver dérangeait l'Italien. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, maintenant.

Presque par instinct de survie, il posa sa main au creux des reins du Bélier et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour le coller étroitement contre lui d'un geste brusque. Mû eut un cri étouffé du surprise, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à autant de force de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de passer quelques heures dans la neige. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du chevalier pour le détacher de lui, mais Masque de Mort le retint encore avec une puissance surprenante.

- Réchauffe-moi, Mû.

Si Masque de Mort avait été moins épuisé, il se serait moqué des foues enflammées du Bélier, mais de toute façon il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Mû chercha encore quelques secondes à se défaire de la poigne puissante, mais lorsque le Cancer le força à s'allonger sur la roche froide pour mieux l'empêcher de fuir, il renonça finalement et referma doucement ses bras sur le Cancer. Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait dans le cou du Bélier et s'installa confortablement en serrant un peu plus le corps souple et chaud contre lui. Lorsque les mains de l'alchimiste se verrouillèrent dans son dos, assuré que le Bélier ne s'enfuirait plus, Masque de Mort sombra dans un sommeil apaisé et réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque le Cancer rouvrit les yeux la tempête s'était calmée, un feu craquait dans la grotte, des couvertures épaisses le recouvraient et rendaient plus agréable le sol sous lui et une bonne odeur de viande cuite lui chatouillaient les narines. 

" Ca c'est le bonheur... " songea Masque de Mort. " Il aurait juste fallu qu'une certaine tête de mule soit encore dans mes bras."

Il se souvenait de tout. La façon dont le Bélier lui avait résisté -ce qui lui aurait sûrement énormément plu dans d'autres circonstances- puis son abandon. Il avait passé une nuit très agréable, le froid éclipsé par la chaleur du corps de Mû. A renouveller...

" Mais peut-être pas sur la pierre " pensa le Cancer avec une grimace lorsque son dos le tira. " Dans un lit, peut-être... le combat sera dur..."

- Bien dormi ?

Masque de Mort se laissa choir sur le dos, dirigeant son regard sur la silhouette qui revenait dans la grotte.

- J'avais un bon matelas, et toi ? répondit le Cancer avec un sourire presque vicieux.

- Très désagréable, riposta Mû sans le regarder. J'avais plutôt une sorte de poulpe collé à moi, en fait.

Le sourire de Masque de Mort s'accentua et lorsque le Bélier passa à proximité de lui, il lui emprisonna les chevilles. Mû poussa un cri et chuta immédiatemment au sol, emporté par son élan. Il se réceptionna sur les mains et se retourna tout de suite vers le Cancer, furieux. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et avança sur lui à quatre pattes, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire que ce genre de plaisanteries idiotes ? demanda Mû, agacé, en se redressant sur les coudes.

Lorsqu'il arriva au-dessus de lui, Masque de Mort attrapa ses poignets et les tira brusquement vers le bas, obligeant Mû à s'allonger complètement. Il remonta ses mains sur les épaules du Bélier et s'y appuya tranquillement, s'installa avec nonchalance sur les hanches de sa proie pour éviter qu'il ne gigote trop. Même dans cette position typique de domination, Mû arrivait encore à le regarder de haut... le Cancer se perdit dans le regard violet sévèrement braqué sur lui, et il eut la nette impression d'être un sale gosse qui ennuyait son grand frère. Masque de Mort allait répondre quelque chose lorsque son estomac le trahit honteusement et émit un gargouillement terrible. Mû baissa par réflexe les yeux vers son ventre.

- Pervers, va pas paumer tes yeux où les enfants peuvent pas regarder, ricana le Cancer en redressant le visage atlante vers lui.

- Tu comptes manger sur mon ventre ?

- Ouais, c'est plutôt confortable.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Masque de Mort sentit une poignée de terre le frapper au visage et il poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque ses yeux le brûlèrent. Instinctivement, il porta les deux mains à son visage et Mû en profita pour le dégager tranquillement d'un coup de hanches.

- Bordel c'est déloyal ça, Mû !! s'écria le Cancer complètement aveuglé. Après on dit de mes méthodes...

- Et utiliser ta force phyisque pour m'imposer des contacts dont je ne veux pas, c'est loyal peut-être ? répliqua la voix du Bélier qui s'était éloignée près du feu. Je croyais que tu avais compris que j'étais fatigué...

Masque de Mort ne répondit rien. Encore une fois, il avait été trop loin avec le Bélier. Il avait toujours été égoiste avec les personnes qu'il aimait, et ça jamais il ne l'avouerait à Mû. Se frottant les yeux pour enlever la douleur tenace, l'Italien garda un silence un peu coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la présence de Mû devant lui. Il entendit un léger soupir qui lui remua les entrailles, puis des mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour les enlever de ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi faire, ça fera moins mal.

Le Cancer ne broncha pas en sentant de la neige glaciale se poser sur ses paupières brûlantes. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un gosse incorrigible devant le Bélier...

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du faire ça, murmura alors la voix douce de Mû. Mais tu m'as pris par surprise, et c'est vrai que je n'aime pas les contacts physiques...

- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. J'ai été con, déjà que tu m'as sauvé, j'aurai pas du t'emmerder derrière, le coupa Masque de Mort en retenant un soupir lorsque Mû nettoya délicatement son visage.

Il sentit le Bélier s'arrêter quelques secondes, peut-être surpris de sa réaction, puis recommencer à enlever la terre et à soulager ses yeux.

- Comme ça, nous sommes quittes, répondit-il enfin. Tu m'as ramené dans mon domaine quand j'étais évanoui et tu t'es occupé de moi quand je suis tombé malade. Et puis, j'aurai du faire attention à ce que tu sois bien derrière moi, dans la tempête...

- Chuis pas un môme...

- Parfois j'en doute. Tu n'es en tout cas pas un tibétain, et j'aurai du surveiller ton avancée. Ca m'a inquiété quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'avais pas suivi dans la grotte. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver ta trace, c'est pour ça que tu as attendu si longtemps. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, un instant, j'ai cru que... enfin, que tu...

Masque de Mort se rendit compte avec surprise que la voix du Bélier semblait se coincer dans sa gorge. Il perçut enfin le tremblement dans ses mains, trop chaudes pour souffrir du froid, et capta la tension du corps de Mû. La maladie, plus son inquiétude, plus la traversée pénible dans la neige... ça n'avait pas du être simple. Mais surtout, il s'était inquiété...

- Ben ça va, j'ai rien, marmonna Masque de Mort, un peu bourru comme à chaque fois qu'on s'intéressait trop à lui.

- Oui... oui c'est vrai. Tu vas manger un peu, et on va essayer de rentrer, déclara Mû, la voix de nouveau stable et sereine.

" Quel idiot je fais... " songea le Cancer en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Il réussit à voir le Bélier se relever et il fit de même, le rattrapant pour le serrer contre lui. Sentir le dos de Mû contre son torse, ses cheveux le chatouillant et l'odeur caractéristique l'envahir... L'italien ne se rendit compte que maintenant que c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il cala un peu plus contre lui le corps qui semblait fait pour épouser le sien et se pencha à l'oreille du Bélier.

- Merci...

- Pas de quoi.

Masque de Mort verrouilla par automatisme ses mains sur le ventre de Mû, puis s'apprêta à le lâcher en se rappelant qu'il y a quelques minutes, le Bélier lui avait justement balancé de la terre dans la tronche parce qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Mais à sa grande surprise, le tibétain posa ses mains sur les siennes et se laissa aller contre son torse sans protester. Masque de Mort sut au corps détendu qu'il ne se forçait pas à le faire.

- Mais... mais je croyais que...

- Tu vois, chevalier, ce genre de contacts ça ne me dérange pas, chuchota Mû avec un sourire. Tout simplement parce que je veux bien. Mais si tu me forces, le plaisir de l'étreinte n'est pas mutuel, tu comprends ?

Oh oui, le Cancer comprenait parfaitement bien. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait fait sa petite farce au Bélier et l'avait maintenu sous lui, il ne s'était pas senti aussi complet que maintenant, un Mû détendu dans ses bras. Le Bélier devenait une drogue pour lui, et sa dépendance augmentait de minutes en minutes. Ca aurait pu être inquiétant...

- Hé, Mû...

- Oui ?

- Tu fais une super bouillotte. T'as déjà essayé l'option lit ?

Lorsque l'Italien manqua de peu de rouler une pelle à un stalagmite, il se dit qu'il avait quand même encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Apprivoiser les forces de la montagne n'était après tout pas si simple...

A suivre...


End file.
